This invention relates to a reinforced container for carrying and dispensing wire, such as insulated electrical wire. This invention particularly relates to a container having improved strength and impact resistance. This invention also particularly relates to a container having a strong integral handle that can be quickly and easily folded into an upright position, extending outwardly of the container, when the container is to be carried about or used for dispensing wire. This invention further particularly relates to a hole arrangement in the layers of material which form an end wall of the container whereby wire can be easily dispensed from the container and the end of the wire can be kept in a readily accessible position outwardly of the container.
Paperboard containers for dispensing wire are well known in the prior art. Such containers often have been provided with one or more reinforced walls. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,289. Typically, such containers also have been provided with holes through which wire can be dispensed without opening the containers. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,431,352, 2,974,850, and 3,680,810. Frequently, containers suitable for carrying wire and the like further have been provided with integral handles. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,663,485, and 1,481,592.
However, such containers have not been entirely satisfactory for use as wire dispenser containers, particularly where the wire has been a relatively heavy, insulated electrical wire. Generally, such containers have not been reinforced about their bottom, top and end walls. As a result, these containers often have not had sufficient impact resistance, when filled, to withstand the effects of being dropped from heights, e.g., 20 feet or more, and to not open or break apart. Also, the containers typically have not been provided with handle constructions which can be easily and quickly set-up by consumers when ready to carry the containers or dispense wire therefrom. Furthermore, such containers have not, in general, included means for securing the ends of wires in a position that is readily accessible to a user's grasp at times when wire is not being dispensed from the containers. Frequently, the containers still further have not been sufficiently strong to be filled with 20 to 50 pounds of wire and the like and the be held by their handles, when carrying or dispensing wire, without tearing. In addition, the heretofore available wire dispenser containers have been deficient in not providing all of the aforementioned features in a single container construction.